


Inhuman

by pickleplum



Series: Learning to Fly [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Athene Noctua Verse, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An afternoon's entertainment leads to a painful revelation for young Hermann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhuman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiumKingyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [5 times Hermann wasn't a monster + 1 he was](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301929) by [curiumKingyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo). 



> 26 January 1993  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- alien invasion! run! (14/02/21, Hong Kong) -

Hermann sits on the sofa next to Lala, leaning forward a little to keep from squashing his wings.

„Cartoons or _Mighty Squad_?“ calls Deedee from beside the television.

„ _Mighty Squad_ 's less boring,“ says Lala.

„That alright, Manny?“

Hermann grins and nods.

Deedee sets the channel, skips over to them, plops down on Hermann's other side.

The opening theme plays, full of action and excitement.

Hermann's wings flutter in anticipation.

The Squad's giant robot chases a spiky spaceship through the stars, firing its lasers.

Sparks flying from the enemy ship and starts smoking and wobbling toward a planet.

„„Direct hit!““ yells Pink.

Deedee cheers.

Hermann claps.

The ship crash-lands, the robot right behind it.

The Squad jump to the ground.

A rubbery blob-creature oozes out of the spaceship.

„„You!““ hisses Blue.

„„Indeed! It is I, Toxigoon,““ sneers the creature, „„and you will pay for destroying my beautiful ship!““

„„Your **ship**?! You tried to poison the ocean!““

Toxigoon scoffs. „„That was merely business.““

„„Why you—!““ Yellow flying kicks Toxigoon in the face.

The creature slides back, paddle-like arms flailing.

„„You **dare** strike **me**?““

„„Give up, monster!““ shouts Red.

Hermann wrinkles his forehead.

„„You'll never defeat **me**!““ Toxigoon laughs and waves an arm. „„Toadies! To me!““

A tidal wave of small blobs bounce out of the ship toward the Squad.

The action freezes and an advertisement plays.

Hermann tugs Deedee's sleeve. „What's a monster?“

Deedee—

„They're like Toxigoon,“ blurts Lala. „Big, ugly, evil, not-human things.“

Hermann's wings droop.

—hisses at Lala, pokes her shoulder.

Lala rubs her arm, glowers at Deedee. „It's **true**!“

„B-but Father—“

Lala's eyes get huge and she blinks a lot. „Oh.“

„Manny, does Father call you a monster?“ asks Deedee softly.

Hermann nods miserably, tears stinging his eyes.

Deedee runs a hand through his hair. „Lala, please turn off the TV.“

She slides off the couch, does, and slinks back.

„Father ....“ Deedee takes a deep breath. „Father is doing a bad thing when he uses that word toward you.“

„But Father doesn't lie,“ whimpers Hermann.

„He doesn't lie, but he **can** be wrong and he's **very** wrong about that word and you.“

Hermann wipes his eyes.

„You're human **and** you have wings.“

Hermann sniffles.

„C'mere.“ Deedee squishes Hermann to his chest.

Hermann squeaks.

„Sorry about that.“ Deedee loosens his grip, unpinching Hermann's wings. „And Father's wrong, alright?“

Hermann nods against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Photo by [Ming Xia](https://www.flickr.com/photos/xiaming/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/xiaming/2415619923/).
> 
> Beta by the spectacular artificiallifecreator.
> 
> This, my first remix of one of curiumKingyo's beautiful little scenes, was _tough_ to write. It's really hard for me to try and capture all of Hermann's emotional turmoil--which they expressed so well--from the outside, though verbal and physical cues only. Looking this over again, I'm worried (again) my writing skills aren't up to the challenge.
> 
> But ... I'm going to keep practicing and hopefully get better.


End file.
